Yakusoku
by maria1010
Summary: Hinata hyuga, heredera de uno de los mas poderosos y antiguos clanes de konoha, abandona a su familia, amigos y aldea por ...¿una promesa y una ultima voluntad de un anciano?...¿que tiene que ver su madre en todo esto?


hola...! primero que nada por favor tengan mucha paciencia conmigo ya que soy nueva en esto de escribir fics, segundo no se preocupen en las criticas acepto de todo tipo y por ultimo pero mas importante : "espero por favor cuiden de mi"

El anime Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia no tiene ningún fin comercial, solo el de entretenerlos.

Sin mas molestias... ¡Disfruten!

Prologo

En este momento se puede ver a una niña de cabello corto azul oscuro, el cual contrasta a la perfección su piel cual porcelana con ojos de un color perlado mas hermoso que las mismas joyas, lleva una capucha de color crema con un símbolo de fuego en la parte superior derecha e izquierda y mangas de piel alrededor de sus puños, dobladillo y pantalones azul marino, la cual se encuentra pasando a través de las las puertas de la aldea de konoha en el país de fuego en el cual en estos momentos se lleva acabo, los exámenes Chūnin, donde se espera que de inicio al segundo duelo el cual es el mas esperado por los espectadores y el al parecer que no se efectuara ya que uno de los participantes no ha llegado.

En las graderías del estadio en el que se llevan acabo los duelos podemos observar a una chica igual a la que en estos momento se encuentra abandonando la ciudad, solo que ella se encuentra desmayada y acompañada por un joven de cabellos cafés y triángulos rojos en cada una de sus mejillas simulando colmillos y una chamarra gris oscuro en el cual se encuentra un cachorro en el gorro de la misma.

Lo que el joven de cabellos oscuros no sabe es que su compañera en este momento se encuentra ya fuera de su amada aldea y la chica que tiene a la par es en realidad un clon, el nombre de esa joven es Hinata Hyūga, la tímida e indigna heredera de uno de los mas antiguos y poderosos clanes de konoha...

en un bosque de un envidiable verde y con arboles altos y sanos, un paisaje digno de admirar,se encuentra una joven saltando de rama en rama a todo lo que su cuerpo puede ir ya que todavía se encuentra lesionada de la batalla que tuvo un mes atrás con su primo.

- Tengo que apresurarme, se me acaba el tiempo -piensa hinata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lado de la misma arboleda se puede observar a una persona con una capucha de un color tan negro como el rincón mas oscuro del universo, al contrario de hinata esta se encuentra tranquila y sentada a la par de un gigantesco árbol de grandes hojas verde oscuro, viendo a las nubes pasar y acariciando a un pequeño pájaro de un brillante color naranja con algunas plumas de color rojo y hermosos ojos azules como el mar.

- si hinata no llega a la hora acordada, la dejare atrás no importa si fue uno de tus últimos deseos... abuelo. Solo espero no equivocarnos- dijo esto ultimo en un suspiro  
al mismo tiempo que la ave que la acompañaba salio volando al momento en que la figura se pone en pie, sin dejar de observar el hermoso cielo despejado con el sol y una brisa fresca que ofrece el clima en ese momento.

Al cabo unos minutos el encapuchado camino hasta el centro de la abertura que estaba en medio de aquel lugar en el que se encontraba. Conforme caminaba se preguntaba si aquella niña habrá tomado alguna decisión o estaría indecisa como al momento de comentarle aquella voluntad que su abuelo le dejo el cual tenia que ver con esa pequeña, solo espero que de verdad decida hacer lo correcto.

Al parecer la pequeña heredera ya tomo una decisión, nee hinata-chan dijo con un tono de voz burlón.

- hai... onee-sama. dijo agotada la pequeña kunoichi.

- bien nos vamos, este lugar ya no es seguro.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

se que esta muy corto y el prologo tiene demasiadas lagunas pero de una les prometo que en el siguiente capitulo sabrán porque hinata dejo la aldea y que tiene que ver ese personaje detrás de todo eso ... no soy muy buena para la escritura de hecho nunca me gusto la materia de español, pero vengo pensando si la escribo o no desde hace bastante tiempo y la verdad tenia por lo menos que intentarlo y de una vez digo que la voy a terminar cueste lo que cueste.

...REVIEW POR FAVOR..

P.D: si alguien quiere ayudarme como lector-beta, se lo agradecería desde el fondo de mi corazón.

¡Hasta Pronto!


End file.
